New Relationships
by UrameshiYusuke
Summary: I'm not to good with summaries, but it's basically about Yusuke and Hiei. No, it's not some hentai thing although there are a few rated R moments.... A few loveydovey moments, but nothing more. The last chapter is a little confusing and it night be red
1. New Relationships

New Relationships

Ok, this is my first story on and I'm really unsure with it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. You know, you hate it, you love it, it needs work, it could be better, yadda yadda yadda. I'm listening to some sappy music, so if the story's sappy, I'm sorry. -;;;

Disclaimers note: I have nothing to do with any of these characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young boy at the age of fifteen sat at the roof of his high school. His brown eyes looked to the sky as he smiled. The sun was setting and school was out, but Yusuke Urameshi stayed after. He held a large black gem tight in his hand. The wind blew softly, messing up his slicked back hair. He heard a soft, short chuckle to his side. Instead of being surprised, Yusuke smiled.

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long? " Yusuke said, running his hand through his hair to try and fix it.

"I had to go check on something." he replied.

"Like what?" Yusuke smirked.

"You know well enough, Yusuke." he said, his red eyes shifting to Yusuke's brown ones.

"You never change do you, Hiei?" Yusuke said as he turned to him.

Hiei was a small and petite fire demon with spiky black hair and a white starburst. He never talked much and was never open to much discussion. Yusuke smiled inside, they had been dating for about three weeks and yet no one knew. They had decided not to tell anyone yet. Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"What?" he said, looking tense.

"Nothing. " Yusuke shook his head, smiling and standing up. He felt the large black jewel in his hand. They sat in silence for some time; the wind was the only noise. Yusuke chuckled as his hair became messed up again. Hiei looked to Yusuke, shyly as Yusuke looked back.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke said as he looked to the sunset.

"Hm." Hiei said looking to the sunset also. For some time Yusuke said nothing. He just stared out at the sunset. Hiei stared at the sunset until it was just a sliver of light. When he could no longer see the sun, Hiei looked to Yusuke to say something, but didn't. Yusuke looked to him, he had a serious expression on his face. Yusuke smiled softly.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Hiei." Yusuke said as he brought up his hand to show the black jewel.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Suddenly, there was a loud, familiar voice calling Yusuke. It was Kuwabara.

"URAMESHI?! ARE YOU UP THERE?! YOUR MOTHER'S WORRIED SICK AND SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!! URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara hollered. "I bet he fell asleep there and hasn't woke up yet, again." he mumbled. Yusuke looked to Hiei who smiled slightly and was gone. "URAMESHI?! WAKE UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND WAKE YOU UP AGAIN!!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke smiled to himself, shoving the large black jewel into his pocket gently as he walked to the fence. "IS THAT YOU, URAMESHI?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yea, and do you have to yell?" Yusuke said loudly.

"I, uh......no." Kuwabara said shyly, looking to the side.

"I'll be right there." Yusuke said as he walked to the door that would take him where Kuwabara stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So why were you up there, Urameshi? Did you fall asleep and wake up late again?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke stretched lazily and yawned, not replying to Kuwabara 's questions. He walked on, thinking about the black jewel that Hiei left for him at his bedside this morning. It was poorly wrapped and the only thing that it said was "Yusuke" in sloppy, black-inked handwriting. 'They must not have had no need for handwriting in the Makai, which probably explain his poor craftsmanship and handwriting.' Yusuke chuckled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing." Yusuke said, laughing,

"Oh no you don't! You can't fool me!! You have a secret and I wanna know, tell me!!" Kuwabara said, putting Yusuke into a headlock.

"Hey! Hey! You're messing up my hair! Quit it!!" Yusuke said, laughing even more.

"Not until you tell me your little secret!" Kuwabara said, tightening his grip.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you! Just let me go first!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara let go of Yusuke and waited his promised answer. Yusuke caught his breath and stood upright. He walked to Kuwabara, bringing his face close to his. "You really want to know my secret?" Yusuke said in a scary tone that sent chills down Kuwabara's spine. Kuwabara gulped and nodded. Yusuke stared dead into Kuwabara's eyes. "My secret is......." Yusuke suddenly punched Kuwabara hard on the cheek. "That's my secret!" Yusuke said, laughing hysterically. Kuwabara rubbed his cheek as he stood up.

"Sheesh, remind me to never ask about your secrets." Kuwabara said coldly. Yusuke grinned and walked torwards home, leaving Kuwabara to walk after him. "You know, you've changed somewhat, Urameshi." Kuwabara said catching up.

"How so, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, looking to him.

"I dunno, but you've changed." Kuwabara shrugged. Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on. They said nothing for sometime.

"Hey Kuwabara, wanna spend the night at my house?" Yusuke asked as they reached Yusuke's apartment buildings.

"Uh...sure." Kuwabara said. They reached Yusuke's apartment and walked in.

"Yusuke!! Where were you?! I was worried sick!" Yusuke's mom cried as she ran to him.

"I'm fine. Mom." Yusuke said.

"But I thought that you were out here and you were hurt or something!" she sobbed. Yusuke watched her blinking.

"Aw c'mon now, mom! I'm old enough to handle myself! You should know by now." Yusuke said, aggrivatedly. Kuwabara sat in the background trying to look innocent as Yusuke's mom stood up, regaining her stature. Yusuke stood up shortly after, dusting himself off. He froze as there was a loud clink on the floor. Kuwabara and Yusuke's mom looked at him and then to the floor where Hiei's present to him lay.

"Hey, Urameshi, what's that?" Kuwabara said, walking to him and kneeling to the large, black jewel.

"Jeez it's huge!" Yusuke's mom said "Don't tell me you stole it, Yusuke." she said, looking to him.

"No I didn't steal it! It was a birthday present from a friend of mine!" Yusuke snapped, snatching up the jewel and walking away.

"Uh, Urameshi, I'm gonna go home, ok?" Kuwabara said, but Yusuke slammed his door before he finished the sentence. Yusuke sat on his bed and sighed. He held Hiei's gem in his hand as he laid back. "Man, can I never have a moment of privacy without everyone else snooping into my business?!" Yusuke said angrily. He looked out his window as he sat back up. The wind blew strongly, shifting the tree branches violently. He opened up his window to feel the wind as continued to blow. He saw some lightning in the distance and heard a small roll of thunder. Yusuke got an idea and walked to his door. He opened it quietly to check and see if his mom was nearby. He crept to his living room and saw her watching T.V. It was some reality-show about a guy who could never get a girlfriend and some team of professionals who were there to make the guy look like a total ass around girls. Yusuke slid past his mom to the apartment door. He took the spare keys, opened the door quietly and slipped out. He chuckled as he walked away. "Too easy." Yusuke snickered as he walked to a nearby drug store. The lights shone bright in the doorway as Yusuke walked up. He strode in the door and walked around, stealing a few drinks and some beef jerky. He walked out, unnoticed by the clerk or security cameras. He came to a nearby park and sat on a bench. It was beginning to rain and the thunder and lightning was becoming more frequent. Yusuke shrugged it off as he drank his stolen drink lazily. Then an unexpected crash of thunder came, making Yusuke flinch and make a small surprised yip. He relaxed his tensed flinch as he heard an odd laugh. It was an unfamiliar one, but the voice that followed made Yusuke grin inside.

"Well now, is the great Spirit Detective afraid of a little thunder?" said Hiei as he jumped from a nearby tree.

"No. I was just surprised, that's all. When did you appear, huh?" Yusuke said as he tossed the spare stolen soda.

"When you stole this drink and your jerky." Hiei said, a small smile on his face.

"Who would'a guessed that I have a stalker?" Yusuke said, chuckling.

"I am not stalking you!" Hiei said quickly. "Oh really? Then what were you doing? Making sure that I'm ok?" Yusuke said with a sly grin on his face.

Hiei was silent and was glad inside that the darkness was sheilding Yusuke from seeing him blush.

"Were you making sure I was ok?" Yusuke repeated.

Hiei was quiet still when suddenly a loud crash of thunder came, making Yusuke finch again. Hiei chuckled.

"So you are afraid of the lightning, huh, Yusuke?" Hiei said as the lightning flashed, making Hiei look vicious.

"Would you stop doing that? You're freaking me out." Yusuke said, unflinching.

Hiei walked to Yusuke swiftly, he had a serious look on his face and he was blushing slightly, but Yusuke couldn't see it.

"You know, you can quit acting serious around me. You don't have to be so tense." Yusuke said softly.

"I've never been in a relationship before, Yusuke, so forgive me if I'm a little uneasy. " Hiei replied sarcastically as a small roll of thunder passed. Both were soaked to the bone, but neither cared. Yusuke looked to Hiei and smiled.

"Never been kissed? Never been held? Hugged? Man, you're missing out." Yusuke said.

"I never had time for foolish things such as Ningen love!" Hiei snapped. "I only saught out to become stronger. I needed nothing more."

Hiei looked to Yusuke who was looking deep into his eyes.

"It's ok, now, right? You've got me." Yusuke said softly, ignoring another loud crack of thunder. Hiei looked into Yusuke's eyes, seeing how much he really cared about him. Yusuke slowly brought his hands to Hiei's face, cupping it softly. He brought his face close to Hiei's and touched his lips with his own. Hiei closed his eyes and let Yusuke kiss him. _'This feeling....'_ Hiei thought '_is this what Yusuke is talking about?_' Hiei thought as he felt his chest explode with a warm feeling as Yusuke's tounge touched his. Hiei wanted more of this warm feeling, but Yusuke pulled back.

"Are you sure you have never kissed someone? You don't kiss like you haven't" Yusuke said, jokingly.

Hiei blushed a noticable red as the lightning flashed. Yusuke laughed softly at Hiei's blush, forgeting about his own crimson blush. _'This will become something very big in the near future._' Yusuke thought.'_ I can sense it_.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send me your reviews and if it's liked, I will continue!


	2. Suprises

**Suprises**

Ok, well instead of being done about August 10, like I said on my profile, my comp had a serious malfunction and so it ended up being done by almost October, sorry! -;; this one is a little descriptive near the end so beware! Read and review and tell me what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. It was mid-day and he was still in bed. He sat up and sneezed. _' How did I get in my own room? Wait... I remember...'_ Yusuke thought. _' Hiei! I remember being with him last night! But what happened after that? ' _Yusuke thought of what happened after he had kissed Hiei for the first time... He sneezed again and shivered.

"Aw man. I can't think straight. I think I have a cold." Yusuke said, shivering again.

"Of course you do. You and I were out in the rain until near dawn." Hiei said, sitting in Yusuke's windowsill.

Yusuke fell off his bed in surprise.

"Hey! You're gonna give me a heart attack and kill me doing that!" Yusuke said, getting up quickly.

Hiei chuckled and then gave a small cute sneeze, causing him to blush.

"So even demons catch colds, huh?" Yusuke smiled, crawling back into bed.

"Hn..." was his only reply.

Yusuke sneezed and then Hiei coughed shortly after. Hiei blushed a darker red every time he sneezed or coughed. Yusuke smiled at Hiei's blush.

"You act like you've never sneezed or coughed before." Yusuke said in almost a laugh.

"I've never sneezed around someone. It makes me feel weird." Hiei said, looking away.

"People here in the Ningenkai do it all the time." Yusuke said.

"Hn..."

Yusuke stood up and coughed awkwardly on his way to the bedroom door. He opened it and Kuwabara stood there, about to knock.

"Uh...Hey Urameshi! I heard that you were out really late last night. What were you doing out so late?" Kuwabara said, a stupid smile painted on his face.

Yusuke's eye twitched as he gave Kuwabara a cold stare.

"Why is it that you've become so nosey lately?!" Yusuke said, turning to sneeze.

"You got a cold too, huh?" Kuwabara said, slyly.

"Yea. Who else has it?" Yusuke said, his nose pink from the cold.

"Kurama said when he saw Hiei, he was sneezing and coughin too." Kuwabara said, looking out Yusuke's empty window.

Yusuke smiled to himself. Hiei was gone, but this was no surprise. Whenever someone else appeared, Hiei was gone. He preferred to be seen alone and hardly ever with anyone else but Kurama, which made Yusuke jealous a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You really think that me and that fox could ever have something going between us?" Hiei had said the previous night._

_Yusuke merely nodded and sat down next to Hiei, who remained standing. The rain was slowly residing and the wind was dying. Yusuke sneezed._

"_Yusuke?" Hiei asked shyly._

"Yea?" Yusuke replied as he stood up and looked to the sky. The sun was rising slowly and it illuminated Hiei's face, showing his cute blush and a small smile that he had. Yusuke watched the sun slowly rise into the clouded sky. When he turned his attention to Hiei; he grabbed Yusuke's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. He noted how soft Hiei's skin was as his hand stroked the little Youkai's cheek softly. Yusuke brought his arms around the little Youkai and held him close. Hiei held onto the kiss for some time, letting go only to let Yusuke take it all in. Yusuke smiled as Hiei moved to kiss him again. This time, he slid his tongue into Yusuke's mouth as Yusuke had done to him earlier that night. Yusuke let Hiei experiment on him with kissing, he was surprised at how good he was for someone shut out from things like this. Hiei kissed with surprising passion, his tongue danced against Yusuke's as his arms were wrapped around his neck. Yusuke's arms were wrapped around the Yokai's waist, gently holding him close. Yusuke suddenly let go, turned his head to the side and sneezed loudly. Hiei was taken aback by this, but smiled.

"_We should get you home." Hiei said, shyly, feeling embarrassed._

_Yusuke stood up to walk home when Hiei smiled to him like he always had and disappeared. Leaving Yusuke to walk home alone. Which he did, wearily. He snuck into his apartment and fell asleep immediately._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Urameshi?" Kuwabara said quietly, jolting Yusuke from his thoughts.

"Yea?" Yusuke said, looking at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked away from Yusuke and blushed. Yusuke arched his brow.

"What do you want, Kuwabara?" Yusuke repeated.

"Uh. I feel kinda weird doin' this but..well... I need your help." Kuwabara said shyly, reminding Yusuke of Hiei.

"Help with what, Kuwabara? You know, you're startin' to act strange too...." Yusuke said.

"Well..yea.. I need your help with uh.....uhm...you know..." Kuwabara said, blushing a deep crimson.

"Why turn to me? I don't know how to teach anything!! And not to mention who would want anything to do with you?" Yusuke snickered.

"Shut up! I just need help and Keiko said that you're the master or something..." Kuwabara cut off as Yusuke shuddered at the name.

'Ugh, Keiko. I hate her guts.' Yusuke thought as he walked to his bed and sat on it.

"She says she loves you still, Urameshi." Kuwabara said quietly.

"Well I don't love her. I never will either. She's so attached to me. When I told her that she didn't let me breath and that she was a little controlling, she snapped and started to say things to people. Rude things. It was all over the school for weeks. She told her big mouthed friends my secrets and then said that I harass her for sex. I walked up to her and said that it was over. She crossed the line and I was through." Yusuke growled.

'That was when Hiei asked me out. He was blushing so deep.' Yusuke thought as he smiled.

"Uh. Which brings me to my next question, Urameshi." Kuwabara said shyly again.

"Yea? What do you want?"

"Uh....Will you go...out with me?" Kuwabara asked, not even looking at Yusuke.

".............."

"I wanted to ask you the day you dumped Keiko...but I thought you needed space for awhile. When I noticed you were happy again, I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I didn't have the courage." Kuwabara said, turning to Yusuke, blushing.

"Kuwabara, I..... I'm sorry, but I'm.... taken." Yusuke said slowly.

"By who?!" Kuwabara said loudly.

"No one you should care about. Now I would like it if you left, Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he got up and walked into his living room.

Kuwabara sulked after him and looked at Yusuke right before leaving the apartment. Yusuke could see that he was close to tears. Yusuke looked away from Kuwabara and shut the door when he was out of the doorway. He took a deep breath and went back into his room. Hiei sat in the window sill. Yusuke gave him a faint smile and sat on his bed, Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"What did he want?" Hiei asked as he walked to Yusuke.

"Uh...He...Nothing." Yusuke said, sighing.

Hiei sat beside Yusuke and looked at the celing. They sat in silence only being apart of eachothers company.

"Yusuke?" Hiei said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" Yusuke said looking to him.

"I was wondering.... If...well.." Hiei blushed, making Yusuke smile.

"Wondering if what, Hiei?" Yusuke said, smiling broadly.

Hiei blushed some more and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke stood up and walked to his door, yawning. Hiei sneezed and followed.

"Hey, Hiei? Why do you always hang around Kurama so much? Did...did you and him ever.....date each other?" Yusuke asked slowly, not even turning to look at Hiei.

"..............."

"What was your relationship like?"

"..............."

Yusuke waited patiently for any sort of answer. The small fire demon walked to Yusuke's side and looked at his face. Yusuke avoided his gaze by looking away.

"Is it that important to you, Yusuke?" Hiei said, walking into the hallway.

Yusuke gave a small nod and looked at Hiei. He was staring back at Yusuke with no expression on his face. Just as Hiei opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud knock at the door. Yusuke and Hiei both looked to the door. They waited in silence as there was another knock at the door.

"Yea, who is it?!" Yusuke said loudly and lazily.

There was no reply. Yusuke walked to the door as Hiei stood in the same spot and waited. There was another knock at the door and Yusuke asked again who was there. After no reply a second time, Yusuke opened the door irritatedly and glared at emptiness.

"What the?" Yusuke said.

Yusuke looked around and then looked at the sky. It semed to be about noon, maybe three or four in the afternoon. Yusuke turned to Hiei and smiled.

"Later tonight, lets go for a walk."

Hiei smied and nodded.

"I'll see you then." He said as he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked out of his apartment alone later that night, there was something on his mind that he wanted to ask Hiei, but they kept getting interrupted at his house. He walked lazily to where he and the small fire demon lover had made out. He leaned against the tree that he sat at and waited. Yusuke sat alone waiting when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, half expecting to see Hiei, but instead saw Kuwabara.

"Uh....Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, blushing slightly.

"Yo, Kuwabara. Uh, what's up? "Yusuke said looking around for Hiei.

The night was dark and there were a few stars out. Yusuke noted, completely ignoring the studdering Kuwabara.

"Yusuke?" Kuwabara said soflty, almost too soft for Yusuke to hear.

"Yea? What do you want?" Yusuke asked, looking to Kuwabara.

"Erm..... I uh......" Kuwabara bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara with a confused look on his face.

"Yea? What is it you need?" Yusuke asked, losing his patience.

Kuwabara grabbed onto Yusuke's shoulders and kissed his lips hard. Yusuke was so shocked by this that he couldn't move.

'_What is he doing? Why me? I'm with Hiei, he can't do this! _' Yusuke thought pushing Kuwabara away and whiping his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara didn't reply, only pinned Yusuke to the ground unexpectedly.

"Yusuke." He whispered soflty into his ear, licking it.

"K-Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, trying to break free of the pin that Kuwabara held him in.

"Yusuke, I always wanted to be more than friends with you." Kuwabara said, kissing Yusuke's neck softly, causing him to moan.

"S-stop! I don't want you! I'm taken!" Yusuke said trying harder to get away.

"By who? I don't see you with anyone, so now I'm taking you for myself and no one can stop me." Kuwabara said, biting off the buttons to his shirt.

Yusuke tried as hard as he could to get his best friend off of him, but somehow he was stronger than Yusuke was. He gasped as the red head brought Yusuke's hands over his head and ripped his shirt with his free hand. He licked Yusuke's chest , biting on his nipple, making him moan again.

"P...please, Kuwabara! Stop!" Yusuke moaned softly as Kuwabara kissed and licked down Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke's eyes widened as Kuwabara's free hand unbuttoned Yusuke's pants. Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke's face of shock as he slipped his hand down the spirit detective's boxers and rubbed his hand against him, making him hard. Yusuke moaned and arched his back as Kuwabara brought his hand around Yusuke's member tightly.

"Stop, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, biting his lip.

"Yusuke, moan for me." Kuwabara whispered, bringing his hand on Yusuke back and forth.

Yusuke couldn't help but moan as Kuwabara tightened his grip and kissed Yusuke's neck.

'_Hiei, I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do, he's too strong all of a sudden.' _Yusuke thought to himself as he moaned to his best friend caressing his hardened member.

'_You're finally mine, Yusuke. And now that I have you, I will have my way with you when I can get you away from you're little boyfriend that no one else knowes about.' _Kuwabara thought as he smiled wickedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well this one was WAY more....descriptive then my last one and I think I added a little twist when Kuwabara came aliong, right? Well please review and tell me what you honestly think, I don't care if you hated it, just tell me what I should have done better if it sucked, if it didn't, then I must really be getting better at this.


	3. Hiei's Dream

Hiei's dream 

Ok here you go, after damn near three months of waiting, the third chapter. Please re-review if you want. Enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The night seemed almost too still for Hiei who was standing on the tip of a tree awaiting the time to meet Yusuke at the park. He stared at the moon which seemed to be nearing the earth in an attempt to pride itself apon it's own light, but the clouds rolled in, shuning way the moon. The clouds growled at the moon with thunder and clouded what seemed to be a calm night. Hiei watched almost amazed at how fast the clouds came in and simlply threatened to rain with nothing but thunder. The clouded evening seemed to be no problem to Hiei who jumped down from the tree and landed softly to the ground, walking in the direction of the park.

Yusuke panted hard at the torchure that Kuwabara was putting him through. He bit his lip in an attempt to prevent himself from moaning. It was just too wrong to Yusuke, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Kuwabara snickered at Yusuke's torchure and kissed Yusuke on the lips forcefully.

"You know now that you are mine and no one can take you from me. You are now in my grasp." Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear, his hand stroking Yusuke.

"S-stop! Please!" Yusuke whimpered.

"C'mon, Yusuke, I know you want me as bad as I want you."

"No! I don't! I'm with someone else! This is wrong, Kuwabara!" Yusuke struggled.

"Yusuke, you're a liar. You know that you just made that up to keep me away from you." Kuwabara said, tightening his grip on Yusuke painfully.

"I-I'm not lying." Yusuke said, tears forming in his eyes.

Yusuke closed his eyes as Kuwabara smiled and licked Yusuke's tears. Suddenly there was a loud grunt and Yusuke could feel himself able to move. He opened his eyes and saw Hiei standing there.

"H-Hiei?" Yusuke said, fixing himself up.

"………" Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"Hiei, he, Kuwabara, he………I swear I wasn't willing! Kuwabara took advantage of me!" Yusuke stammered.

"Hurry and finish fixing yourself up and lets go." Hiei said shortly.

Yusuke smiled inside and stood beside Hiei. He took a look at Kuwabara before walking silently to his house with Hiei, speaking none to each other. When they reached Yusuke's apartment, Hiei stood at the doorway as Yusuke walked into the door.

"What's wrong, Hiei? My mom isn't home if that's what you were wondering. It'll just be you and me." Those words echoed in Yusuke's door way.

"….." Hiei walked into Yusuke's house and walked directly into Yusuke's room.

Yusuke, closed and locked the door and went into his room.

Hiei stood in the middle of Yusuke's room almost as if he had never been in there before. Yusuke walked in and sat down on his bed, stretching on it. There was a complete silence accept for the now crackiling thunder. Yusuke stared at Hiei who stared back. They blushed at each other and looked away. Yusuke rolled to his side, facing away from Hiei and blushing almost a crimson red. Hiei stood in the middle of the floor looking at the ceiling and pretending like there was something that held his interest. There was again a loud crack of thunder that even had Yusuke flinching. Hiei snickered. Yusuke sat up and turned to Hiei.

"So…uh…." Yusuke looked around his room to find something to start a conversation.

Hiei closed his eyes and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Yusuke called to Hiei as he touched the knob of Yusuke's door.

Hiei turned around and looked at Yusuke who was blushing.

"What?" Hiei said.

"Will you…uh….spend the night…tonight?" Yusuke asked timidly.

Hiei stared at Yusuke.

"Just for tonight. That's all." Yusuke scratched his cheek.

"What are your intentions?" Hiei asked, arching a brow.

Yusuke took a moment to think about what Hiei just said and then replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked arching his brow to Hiei.

"Nevermind. Reguardless, Yusuke, I'm not one to sleep with people. I sleep in solitude." Hiei said.

"Just tonight? Please? You can leave as soon as you wake up if you want to ." Yusuke said.

Hiei sighed and turned around.

"Is this what Ningen couples do? Sleep together?" Hiei asked, knowing the answer.

"In the same bed, yes. It's normal for them to do that sort of thing." Yusuke said casually.

"Ok, I'll stay, just tonight and I'm leaving in the morning. I've got something to attend to." Hiei said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yusuke asked getting off his bed and walking to his door.

"No." Hiei said as Yusuke opened his door and walked out into the kitchen.

"Anything to drink? We've got milk, water, tea,…my mom has saki." Yusuke said opening his fridge and getting a drink.

"I'm fine." Hiei said.

Yusuke shrugged and pulled out some tea and got into his cupboards for a cup. He poured himself some tea and drank it. He turned to Hiei when he was done and smiled. Hiei gave a small smile back and headed into Yusuke's room, Yusuke not too far behind. Yusuke went into his room and changed into his p.j's he then plopped onto his bed and rolled under his covers. He thought about inviting Hiei in, but he'd probably just leave. Yusuke sighed and layed on his side. He was planning on telling Hiei to sleep where ever, but Hiei seemed to be interested in something on Yusuke's desk.

"Uh…do you need some p.j's or are you gonna sleep in that?" Yusuke asked, looking at Hiei's daily attire.

Hiei turned around.

"I'll be sleeping in this." Hiei said in a short tone.

"Ok." Yusuke said laying down and trying to sleep.

Hiei stared at the tear gem that he had given to Yusuke the morning before. It now had what looked like a silver raven's claw holding tightly to the large black gem with a chain through the leg . Hiei took hold of the gem and stared at it. Yusuke must use it for a necklace to carry around all day. Hiei turned around and looked at Yusuke who was asleep already. The fire demon stared at Yusuke and sighed. He gave a small smile and took off his cloak, sliding into bed next to Yusuke. He blushed deeply and tried to sleep.

'_I feel so stupid right now. Maybe I should leave.' _Hiei thought, about to sit up. Suddenly Yusuke mumbled in his sleep, rolling to face Hiei, he put his arm around the Youkai's waist.

"Don't….go…..Don't….leave..me…" Yusuke mumbled.

Hiei smiled and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stood alone in a small dark chamber with no light what so ever. He created a small flame in the plam of his hand and saw Yusuke before him. Hiei took a step towards Yusuke, but took a quick step back. Yusuke was covered in blood and had several gashes in his body. He was held by chains on his wrists, neck and ankles. Hiei stared in horror. Yuuske's eyes were shadowed and he didn't seem to be breathing. Hiei walked to Yusuke and put two fingers at his throat. He felt no pulse and his neck was ice cold. Hiei stepped back from Yusuke and stared in horror, who cold do such a thing? How? Why? Yusuke made a lot of enimies, but he was never so dumb as to get caught and killed. Luck was always on his side. He always found a way out of the biggest dilema's. But now, Yusuke was here, before Hiei and dead. Hiei stepped back and fell down a hole in the darkness, the flame in his palm dissapated and his surroundings as he fell changed. There were voices and people saying things that made no sense. Almost like it was in another language. The air grew dense and heated. Hiei could hardly breath. There was a small light that seemed to illuminate the darkness around Hiei who was still falling. He finally reached the ground, but instead of landing swiftly like he always did, he fell on the floor elbow first. He managed to stand and see his new surroundings. There was a castle before him that was covered in several plants. Hiei walked towards the castle and stepped inside. Inside the castle it grew ever so cold and it snowed heavily. Hiei could see his breath before him. He walked further inside and saw a small village. It seemed to be a quiet village that reminded him of lost memories. He walked to the villaged and was paralyzed at who had greeted him. It was his younger sister Yukina.

"Hiei! I'm so glad you finally came back home!" Yukina cried, hugging Hiei, her tear gems falling into the snow.

"Y-…Yukina?" Hiei said bewildered.

"Yes, big brother?" Yukina asked, looking up at him.

"…….I-.." Hiei began.

"Wait! Everyone will want to see you! It's been a long time." Yukina said happily, grabbing ahold of Hiei's hand and taking him towards one of the homes in the village.

Hiei turned around to see that the way he had come was gone there was nothing there but snowy mountains. Hiei followed Yukina into the nearest house and was greeted by several apparicians that he didn't even recognize. They brought him in and gave him food and drinks and told him about how they were awaiting his arraival. Yukina smiled and hugged Hiei happily.

"Hiei, big brother.. I'm happy you came back." Yukina said smiling and crying tears of joy.

Hiei was stunned.

'_This must be a dream, I can't be here. Isn't it against the law for males to be here?' _Hiei thought to himself growing suspicious. He drew his sword and slew a nearby apparician. His sword went through, but didn't kill her. The apparician smiled and withdrew the sword in her chest and handed it back to Hiei. Hiei stared, stunned.

He stood up and closed his eyes.

"This isn't real, there's no way that it can be real. Yukina doesn't know that she's my sister.." Hiei said.

"Hi-Hiei." Yukina said, her eyes filling with tears of hurt.

Hiei began to yell out loud, It's just a dream, It's just a dream.

"Hiei! Hiei! Hey Hiei!" Yusuke's voice called to Hiei, shaking him.

Hiei opened his eyes and stared at Yusuke.

"Hiei, you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei stared and got out of the bed, his eyes closed.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." Hiei said, wrapping his cloak around his body. He gave Yusuke his small smile and was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, for those of you wondering, Hiei's dream wasn't supposed to make sense. (Don't all dreams?) Well can't think of an ending for this but, be sure to anticipate the fourth chapter to come out ever so soon, ok? I promise!

---Happy Holidays

Riku4ever ('-')


	4. No More

No More

Man I'm sorry for not having it on time and all, but hey, it's done and six pages long. Don't forget to review and if you aren't a member, but wanna rewiew, my e-mail address is please review!

------------------------------------

The house was calm and quiet at the Minamino residence. Kurama sat in the middle of his livingroom, watching tv. He flipped through the channels lazily hoping that someone would call or his Ningen mother would have something for him to do, unfortunatley, she was out getting groceries. He turned off the tv and got off his couch and walked out the door. He sighed and walked on his way to Yusuke's, hoping he was able to give the fox something to do.

Yusuke's eyes wandered around his room. He sat on his neat bed and stared out his window. The whole morning had been calm scince Hiei left. Yusuke had nothing to do. And scince his best friend had turned psyco with a freakish longing for him, he had no one to hang out with, either.

"God there is nothing to do now. Man, I'm so bored." Yusuke sighed.

As he walked to sit on his couch, there was a knock at his door. Yusuke cursed under his breath and walked to his door. As he opened it, he was greeted by the red head, Kurama.

"Yo." Yusuke said casually.

"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama said, smiling.

Kurama was a fox demon in the form of a human. His human name was Suichi Minamino, but everyone called him Kurama. Yusuke met Kurama when him, Hiei and a demon named Goki stole three artifacts from Koenma. He had soft red hair and big green eyes. Kurama had control over plants and was an A student in class. Yusuke was jelous of the fox's smarts, but enjoyed his stratigic mind in battle.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Well there's nothing for me to do at home, so I was kind of wondering if you would like to hang out with me." Kurama said.

"Sure." Yusuke said. "Just lemme get my socks on and I'll be right there."

"Alright." Kurama smiled.

Yusuke walked to his room and came back out, He put on his shoes and walked out the door.

"So what do you wanna do, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, walking away fron his apartment with Kurama.

"Uhm…. How about the arcade?" Kurama asked.

'_That is what Yusuke is into, right?' _Kurama thought to homself.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Yusuke said, walking in the direction of the arcade.

They walked in complete silence. Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"Uh…. Kurama?" Yusuke asked, turning to him.

"Yes?" Kurama replied.

"I was wondering, how long have you known Hiei? He always seems like a mystery to everyone." Yusuke said.

"Well to be honest, I've known Hiei a few years longer then I've known you…"

"And how long have I known you? Three years?" Yusuke said turning into the arcade.

"Two almost, to be precise." Kurama smiled.

Yusuke smiled and walked to a coin machine. He put in some money and divided the coins between him and Kurama. They separated and played their games. After almost three hours of playing games they headed towards town to eat.

Hiei stared from the trees.

'_What is that fox up to? Why is he with Yusuke?' _Hiei wondered.

He swiftly hopped from tree to tree, keeping his spirit energy unsensable and his movements out of the Kitsune's hearing distance. He waited until a large movement of wind picked up to continue following them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hiei, in the Ningen world, it's abnormal to follow people around like you do." Yusuke said, looking Hiei dead in the eye._

"_So you're saying that I'm being abnormal?" Hiei asked tensely._

"_No, I'm saying that some of the things that you're doing are. You will be who you will be, but I would gladly appreciate it if you wouldn't follow me around unless you needed to."_

_Yusuke stared at Hiei who stared back. Hiei gave a hesitant sigh and a weak smile._

"_Fine, Yusuke." Hiei said. He was about to leave when Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Hiei, I don't want you to feel forced into doing things for me. Just try to lower your "follow me instinct." Just a little. Please?" Yusuke smiled to Hiei and kissed him gently._

_Hiei gave a small smile and was gone._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"……"

Hiei thought about what Yusuke had told him. Humans didn't feel to good about being watched. But then again there was nothing to worry about when you had nothing to hide, now was there? Hiei smiled and followed as he pleased. He shouldn't worry as long as he hides nothing.

This was a sly idea to follow Yusuke and Kurama.

The sun was setting and making the sky an orange-ish red as Yusuke walked with Kurama in complete silence. They reached one of Yusuke's favorite fast food restaurants. Yusuke stood infront of it for a moment and then walked on.

"Why aren't we going to eat there? You said you wanted to." Kurama asked walking along side him.

"I suddenly had a change of heart. Where do you wanna eat, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, his mood changed.

Kurama could sense that Yusuke was no longer happy and that he seemed about ready to explode with anger. Instead of asking him what was wrong, he made an excuse to go home and let Yusuke cool off.

"I don't think I can stay out any longer, my mother is expected to return home about now and she'll nonetheless want me to do some chores." Kurama said, stopping.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you around then, Kurama." Yusuke said walking on.

Yusuke walked home furiously. _'What the hell was that bitch doing there? Waiting for someone? Or stalking me. Whatever she was doing she seemed to have a sly smile on here face like she was up to something. I hate her too much.'_

Yusuke cursed under his breath as he walked into his apartment. His mother left another note saying that she was going to be gone all month in Hawaii and that she left at least one thousand dollars for the month. He sighed and went into his room. Even when his mom wasn't home his room was still his salvation from everything. Lately, he had left his window open so Hiei could come in as he pleased. Today, Hiei sat in his window sill waiting for Yusuke as always. Yusuke smiled. Everytime he saw the little fire demon, he felt a lot happier inside.

"Where have you been? I've been dying of boredom." Hiei said.

"Hanging out with Kurama." Yusuke replied, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Hiei asked, not realizing the fact that he too was smiling.

"Because you are and it's cute." Yusuke said, chuckling.

"Cute is not a word in my vocabulary." Hiei said shortly.

"Well you are. You're cute, cute, cute!" Yusuke laughed.

"Hn." Hiei glared at him.

"If cute is not in your vocabulary then how about adorable?" Yusuke laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Yusuke." Hiei said, looking away.

"So what makes you blush, huh? Being called cute or just being around me?" Yusuke asked, trying to look at the Youkai's face.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

'_To be honest, being around you makes me blush. Damn you Yusuke why so you have to be that way?'_ Hiei though, blushing a cherry red.

"So it's the fact that I'm around you, Hiei, huh?" Yusuke smiled, catching a glimpse of Hiei's blush.

"No." Hiei said, looking at Yusuke who suddenly blushed.

'_Why the hell did I just blush?' _Yusuke asked himself.

They then smiply stared at each other. Hiei blushed a crimson red and looked around. Each had nothing to say.

"Er…There's a movie on tonight that I thought you'd enjoy, do you wanna watch it?" Yusuke asked walking away from his window. "My mom's gonna be gone all month in Hawaii."

Hiei simply nodded and walked out of the window sill. Yusuke smiled and walked out into the kitchen to make popcorn. Hiei stared around Yusuke's room almost as if he had never been in it. It's been almost four weeks scince this new relationship began. Hiei himself never thought that him and Yusuke would work. But they never argued and they never were against each other. Hiei smiled and wondered what his life would be like if he had never had the gall to ask Yusuke out. It never could pop in his head. Yusuke returned with a bowl of popcorn and smiled.

"It'll be on here in a few minutes." Yusuke said. "And scince I don't have a tv in my room we have to watch it in the living room."

Hiei nodded and walked into the livingroom. Yusuke put the bowl on the table infront of the chair that him and Hiei shared he turned on the tv and changed the channel. Hiei sat next to Yusuke who huddled close to him. Hiei looked at Yusuke like he was crazy.

"Damn, Hiei, you're like a living hot pad. You're so warm." Yusuke said softly, cuddling close.

Hiei stared for a moment and watched as the "Now your feature presentation" appeared on the tv.

"What kind of movie is this?" Hiei asked, looing at Yusuke.

"It's a film by Junji Inagawa, one of the most horrific movie makers in Japan." Yusuke yawned.

Yusuke sat up and grabbed the bowl of popcorn just as the movie began. Yusuke handed Hiei a piece of popcorn.

"This is popcorn, it's really good and it's the best thing to eat during movies." Yusuke explained.

Hiei looked at the popcorn and bit a piece off. It was kinda crunchy and salty.

"So? Do you like it?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei ate the rest of the piece of popcorn and thought about it.

"Hn." Was his only response.

The entire movie Hiei was involved in how much the Ningen kind bled when they were murdered by the killer. Yusuke was, just like Hiei, watching the movie for the first time, but seemed to show no interest in the movie. He was surprised that Hiei was eating away at the popcorn and watching the movie as if he was really there, watching all the blood and guts. Yusuke held back a laugh at how Hiei looked, enjoying the spurting blood and the insides of the killers victim splattering on the floor. Yusuke couldn't watch a movie like this, it was worse than demon blood and guts. He could imagine the smell and everything. The movie finally came to an end and the killer was never captured, which ment that there was going to be a sequal. What freaked Yusuke out was that it was based on a true story and everything. Yusuke stood up and threw away the leftovers of the popcorn and threw the bowl in the sink.

"Well…That was a good movie." Yusuke said, yawning and stretching.

Hiei walked to Yusuke and kissed him on the lips. He gave a small smile and was gone. Yusuke smiled and went into his room to sleep.

Yusuke awoke early the next morning. He got ready for school and walked there alone. Usually, he'd meet Kuwabara half way, but he never could look at Kuwabara the same way now. Yusuke walked into his class and sat down, thinking of what he was going to give Hiei in return for his fifteenth birthday present. He didn't know Hiei's birthday and he didn't know what Hiei liked. He pondered things that Hiei would like, but nothing came up.

'_If I could cry tear gems, I'd give him one too…' _Yusuke thought to himself.

"Mr. Urameshi! Please answer the question!" yelled Yusuke's teacher, Mr.Takanaka.

"I dunno." Yusuke shrugged.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class, Yusuke Urameshi." Mr.Takanaka said.

Yusuke ignored him and looked out the window. The lunch bell was about to ring and Yusuke couldn't wait to go get something to eat. To Yusuke's fortune, the bell rang. Yusuke ignored Mr.Takanaka's yells and walked out the classroom. He snaggged some lunch and walked to his usuall spot on the roof. He leaned against the wall and began eating. Someone followed him out to the roof, but Yusuke was too busy thinking of what to get Hiei to notice. A soft feminine voice called out his name, jolting him from his thoughts.

"Y….Yusuke?"

Yusuke shuddered. _'Why? What does she want?!' _Yusuke glared up at Keiko.

"What?" He said sharply.

"I…Yusuke..I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Could you ever forgive me?" Keiko asked softly.

"You put me through too much bullshit to bear, why the hell do you think I'd forgive you?" Yusuke growled.

"I'm really sorrly Yusuke! I love you!" Keiko cried.

"No. I don't forgive you and I'll never love you. Get over to." Yusuke said, getting up and walking away.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled, running behind him and hugging him.

Keiko cried into his back and hugged him close.

"Yusuke please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you and I want you to come back! Please! Lets go back to the way we were before! I only did those things because I didn't want to loose you!" she said, her tears falling onto Yusuke's back.

"Keiko, get off me." Yusuke said calmly.

"No! No! No! No!! Yusuke please forgive me!" Keiko yelled.

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hands and threw them off him.

"Keiko, I never want to see you again. Stay away from me. I don't love you and I never will. Leave me alone." Yusuke said coldly, walking away.

"Yusuke…Yusuke!…YUSUKE!!!!!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke ignored her screams and her cries as he walked away from her. He shivered at the thought that she touched him. He condemned this day and claimed it the worst day of his life. Keiko came to him, talked to him, touched and hugged him and worst of all, she cried on him. The main reason he hated this day was that but what Yusuke couldn't seem to understand was the worst part. He liked every moment of it. He enjoyed her touch and hearing her voice. He wanted her to do it again. He wanted to feel her touch and hear her voice once more. He now longed for it. Why? He hated her, but longed for that kind of feeling. The kind of touch you could only get from someone of the opposite sex. He wanted nothing to do with her and he never wanted to see her again. So where were these feelings coming from? Not his heart. His heart wanted Hiei. What is this? Did she put some kind of spell on him? No, he didn't care. He loved no one, but cared a lot about Hiei. He shrugged todays events away from him and walked away from the school.

"This will not happen again." Yusuke said to himself.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke said quietly.

The day had past and it was another night that Hiei was spending with Yusuke. They sat in his room being apart of each other's company. Yusuke sat on his bed whereas Hiei stood in one corner of his room.

"Hm?" Hiei replied.

"What would you do if Keiko came to me and tried to take me away from you?" Yusuke asked timidly.

"………..Well, Yusuke, that depends on your reaction to it. If she tries to kill you in the process, that's when I'd jump in." Hiei said blandly.

"You were there today, watching from the trees, right? She was all over me and she wouldn't leave me alone. I wish you would have interveined." Yusuke said quietly.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"Hey, I didn't eat lunch today and I'm going to make dinner. You want some?" Yusuke asked.

"What are you going to make?" Hiei asked.

"Eggdrop soup. And chicken lo mein." Yusuke said.

"Sure." Hiei shrugged.

Yusuke walked into the kitchen, followed by Hiei. He made the dinner that him and Hiei shared and washed the dishes. When Yusuke had finished washing dishes, he walked into the livingroom to find Hiei sleeping on the couch. Yusuke smiled and turned off the tv, got two blankets, one for Hiei and a blanket for himself. Yusuke layed a blanket acrost Hiei and kissed him on the forehead. Yusuke then layed in the couch next to the one Hiei was sleeping in and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The moon was full and there were few people out. The park was empy with the exception of a shady figure in a large over coat. The figure stood still leaned against a tree. Almost out of nowhere, another figure appeared, greeting the figure in the over coat.

"What information have you gathered?" asked the cloaked figure.

"There was not much that I could find. He didn't seem to talkitive around me."

"And what of his friends? Anything from them?"

"He seems to have only few, but keeps only two close. His closest friend hasn't been seen in days and his girlfriend he hates. But those aren't the two he keeps close. Both can never be spotted."

"This information is insufficient. Bring me more information by any means necessary."

"Yes." The figure bowed and jumped into the trees.

--------------------------------

End of chapter four and again I'm sorry for not having the stories ready when I say they will. I should have a new comp in the next couple of months or so, but the story is far from done! I garauntee you that!

Happy new years!

Riku4ever(>'-')>


	5. Why?

_Why?_

This chapter is gonna make all you Yusuke fans hate me, ok? But I thought it would make a nice ending overall. Please forgive me for my mis spellings in this and last chapter. (I don't have a spell check in this cheep ass computer )

-----------------------

Yusuke tossed and turned on the couch. He was hot, sweaty and he couldn't sleep due to the summer heat. His fore head and body was sweaty and his bangs stuck to his head. He looked to Hiei who was sleeping soundly and didn't seem to have any trouble with heat. The little Youkai slept in the couch next to Yusuke, it seemed like he hadn't moved the entire night. He had however sneezed once and Yusuke couldn't help but go "aw". Yusuke got up and quietly went out the front door to cool off. The cool wind against Yusuke's face was refreshing. He sat there for a few minutes and walked back into his apartment to see Hiei sitting up in the couch looking at Hiei. Something about the way Hiei looked at Yusuke couldn't help but make him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked, arching a brow.

"I could't help it. The way you looked at me made me laugh." Yusuke snickered.

Yusuke wiped his sweaty forehead and walked to his couch. Hiei watched Yusuke sit down and yawn.

"Yusuke." Hiei said.

"Yea?" Yusuke yawned.

Hiei stared at Yusuke for a few moments and then shook his head.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Hiei said.

"I'm going to the bathhouse later today. You wanna come?" Yusuke asked, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Bathhouse?" Hiei asked.

"It's a place where you take a bath." Yusuke explained.

'_Knowing him he probably just bathes at hot springs and stuff.'_ Yusuke thought to himself.

"……"

"Today's Monday so the chances of any other people being there are slim." Yusuke said reassuringly.

"……"

"Hey if you don't want to go just tell me." Yusuke said, laying on his couch.

"……"

Yusuke shrugged and tried to sleep. He kept looking at Hiei who's gaze seemed to be fixed on something. He sat up and looked to where Hiei was staring. There was a picture on Yusuke's wall. It was a picture of the Japanese Goddess of Fire, Fuji. Behind her was a white wolf howling to a full moon. The picture looked out of place, but it was never noticed in Yusuke's house.

"Oh, that? My mom got it as a present from a friend of hers. It's kinda new. We got it the day you and I started seeing each other." Yusuke said, looking at it a little deeper.

Yusuke had never noticed how the picture seemed to watch him. The Goddess's eyes were on him. They didn't blink, but they were always on him. Yusuke shivered and stood up, walking to the picture. He looked at it like it was new, like he had never had it before. He stopped right infront of it and extended his hand to touch it. His hand touched nothing but wall. He didn't touch a painting, but a solid wall. There was nothing there. Yusuke stared bewildered.

"What the hell? What is this?" Yusuke said aloud.

Hiei came and drew his sword, he sliced at the picture and cut it in half. A thick black fog came from out of the cut that Hiei had made. Hiei dodged it as it came and hit Yusuke directly in the chest. Yusuke flew back hitting the wall on the other side if the room. Hiei dodged the fog until it became evanescent. Hiei rushed to Yusuke's side to see what was wrong. Yusuke seemed fine, but there was a black shadow on his chest. He also seemed to be unconscious.

"Yusuke." Hiei said, shaking him gently. "Yusuke, wake up."

Yusuke's eyes opened and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn that hurt." Yusuke said. "What happened?"

"You got hit." Hiei said.

"By what? That fog?!" Yusuke said loudly.

Hiei nodded. Yusuke sat up and rubbed his chest.

"Shit, my chest hurts." Yusuke said standing up.

Hiei watched as Yusuke stumbled to get back to his couch. He layed down on it, back turned to Hiei. Hiei stared for a moment and walked to Yusuke.

"Yusuke?" Hiei asked softly, putting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Get off me!" Yusuke yelled, shrugging Hiei's hand off.

Hiei gasped in surprise. He took a few steps back, staring at Yusuke, who's back was still turned. Hiei's face went from surprise to sudden anger. He turned on his heel and dissapeared. Yusuke ignored it and tried to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei jumped from treetop to treetop furiously. Held his fists in clenched tight in his pocket fearing that if he pulled them out, he would have the urge to kill. Was this their first argument? What was wrong with Yusuke? Why was he acting so…mean? It made no sense to Hiei, but it pissed him off nonetheless. But those thoughts brought him to more questions. What was that painting? Who had given it to Yusuke's mom? What kind of trap was inside it? Hiei hoped that nothing serious would happen to Yusuke. If something really bad happened, Hiei couldn't forgive himself. He stared at the moon which looked almost full, but, a small sliver of it was missing. He gave a small sigh and jumped away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke lay on his couch hardly breathing. He was sweating and was holding tight to his chest where he was hit. He curled into the fetal position in pain.

"Hi..ei.…I…I'm…sorr..y…" Yusuke managed to say.

'_What the hell hit me? Why am I in so much pain? Argh. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Hiei. I don't know what came over me.' _Yusuke thought to himself, curling up tighter as the pain grew stronger. The pain was growing unbearable to Yusuke. It was even worse then the spirit wave technique from Genkai. Yusuke suddenly let out a scream of pain unnoticed by anyone or anything around him. Yusuke now found it harder then ever to breath, he couldn't at all. He tried to let yell, scream or cry out to no avail. His eyes widened as a large surge of pain struck his chest and he passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon light shone brightly on the Minamino residence showing how beautiful Kurama's house really was at night. Hiei sat on level with one of the windows from a tree branch. He purposly made himself noticable to Kurama by increasing his spririt energy. Kurama opened his window and greeted Hiei inside, which he just sat in the window sill.

"Good evening, Hiei. What brings you here this late?" Kurama asked, smiling.

"Let's cut the small shit, I need to talk you." Hiei said, almost sounding hurried.

"About?" Kurama said, his expression getting serious.

"I was with Yusuke. And something attacked us." Hiei said, looking Kurama dead in the eye.

"What attacked you?" Kurama asked seriously.

"I wouldn't have called it something if I had known what it was, now would I?" Hiei said shortly. "Nonetheless it was a black fog and it hit Yusuke. He hasn't been himself scince. I think it should be something that you should check out scince I don't know what's wrong with him or what could have happened." Hiei said.

"I'll be right there." Kurama said walking away from his window.

Kurama and Hiei met at the door of Yusuke's apartment. Kurama unlocked Yusuke's door with great ease and opened it. Once he opened the door, the air became severly humid like something was about to catch on fire. Hiei's eyes widened and he rushed inside. Yusuke lay on the couch he was on that night, curled in the fetal position. Hiei brought his ear close to Yusuke's face to hear any breathing . Yusuke was breathing, but it was very shallow and it sounded like he was frail and weak. His eyes were closed and his forehead felt was like it was on fire. Kurama stood back and watched in disbeleif. It was the first time Kurama had ever seen Hiei looked that worried; even when Yukina was in danger. It seemed that Hiei found something that mattered as much to him as his sister. Or was Kurama's mind playing a very sophisticated trick on him? It had to be the humidity.

"Kurama! Quickly, tell me what's wrong with him! Will he die?" Hiei asked, his voice shaky.

"Calm down, Hiei." Kurama said, closing the door and walking to Yusuke.

He put his hand on Yusuke's forehead and leaned to his face as Hiei had done moments ago.

"Get me a cold, wet, towel. The first thing we must do is cool him off." Kurama said, unbuttoning Yusuke's shirt.

Hiei stared for a moment unsurely at Kurama and then went to go get a wet towel. Hiei searched through Yusuke's house unknowing where the towels were. After five minutes of searching, he finally found a towel. He moved swiftly to Yusuke's kitchen and soaked the towel in cold water. When he returned to the livingroom, Hiei jaw nearly dropped in disbelief. Yusuke lay on his couch in nothing but his boxers.

"What the hell did you do?!" Hiei said loudly, clenching his fist.

"I told you once before we needed to cool him off. Clothes keep heat." Kurama said, opening a window. "You might wanna see this." Kurama said, pointing to Yusuke's chest.

Hiei walked to Yusuke and Kurama. He handed Kurama the wet towel and looked at Yusuke's chest. Around Yusuke's neck was the silver raven's claw with the chain through the leg. It looked ok, but Hiei's tear gem was gone. Where the raven's claw would have been holding the gem was a large black mark on Yusuke's chest in the shape of Hiei's gem. Kurama stood up.

"I don't know entirely what's wrong with him. The black mark is something that I've never seen before so I'll go get Genkai to check further into it. I'll be back in a few." Kurama said walking out.

Hiei hadn't heard anything past "wrong". He was too busy staring at the large black mark on Yusuke's chest. The little fire demon reached out and touched the black mark, was soft and it seemed to hold a little of Hiei's spirit energy in it. The gem seemed to have merged with Yusuke. But what would be the outcome of this? It must have been the tear gem that caused Yusuke so much pain. Was the black mark on his chest was a result of the black fog hitting him? Or did the fog force Hiei's tear gem to merge? Or was the black fog in Yusuke and Hiei's tear gem shattered in the middle? Whatever it was it couldn't have been good. Just then, Kurama and Genkai walked in. Hiei looked at them almost like he was in a daze. Was Hiei loosing it? Kurama looked at Hiei with pity in his eyes. He could tell that Hiei was greatly stressed. Kurama had never seen anything like that from Hiei in their whole time of being aquaintances. Kurama stepped forward.

"Hiei, you need to rest." Kurama said.

"No." Hiei said, stationing himself in a corner.

Kurama simply nodded an undersandment and stood behind Genkai waiting an order. Genkai stared at Yusuke and put a hand over his chest. A small blue light appeared between her hand and Yusuke's chest. She stood there for a moment and waited until the blue light dissapated.

"I don't know what it is that attacked you and Yusuke, but apparently, it forced itself into him through your tear gem. So it's feeding off Yusuke's physical strength and the little amount of spirit energy you put in that gem, Hiei. It'll slowly kill Yusuke from the inside out…" Genkai said sadly.

"What do we do to get rid of it?!" Hiei said loudly.

"……Hiei I know how much Yusuke means to you and all…But there's nothing that can be done about it." Genkai said, sighing and turning away.

"Listen to me you old hag! I don't know what makes you think Yusuke is willing to die so easily, but I sure as hell won't let him." Hiei said, looking to Yusuke's unconscious body.

"Hiei, I know that. But there is no cure. In all the years I've been alive, there was never a cure. There can never be a cure. I'm sorry, Hiei." Genkai said, dissapearing behind the door.

"Hiei, what are you're actions now?" Kurama asked quietly.

"………"

"Be aware of you and Yusuke's position. Should something go wrong, don't forget that you have friends who can help." Kurama said walking to the door.

"Kurama." Hiei said, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, turning to face Hiei.

"About everything in the past, you can forgive me, right?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Why do you ask? You say it like it's a final request."

"Just answer me. You can forgive me, right?"

"Hiei, I trust you aren't planning anything stupid when I say yes. I forgave you that day… Even though you and I aren't what we used to be, I still love you and I always will." Kurama said softly.

"But.."

"Don't ask about that Ningen girl. She and I weren't together. She, to me, was someone to redirect my hurt away. What you and I had was the most special years of my life. It pains me to see you with someone else, but I know it's what you truly want. This is where your heart truly lies and I respect your decisions." Kurama smiled faintly.

"Kurama… You know, you were the last person that Yusuke and I were gonna tell. We were afraid of your reaction that and that your smart ass atittude would make you be able to figure it out sooner. So we kept away from each other in public. That way we could be who we wanted to be in here, Yusuke's house." Hiei smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Now look; you're the first besides Genkai to figure it out and be told. Everyone else is clueless."

Kurama simply smiled. It hurt him deeply to talk to the one person who he loved the most about his boyfriend. The fire demon's eyes never glowed the way they did when he was around Kurama. Instead, Hiei's eyes did seem to brighten a little when someone mentioned Yusuke. Kurama felt like his heart had shattered. Hiei looked at Yusuke and sighed lightly. Kurama's feelings were never going to be the same due to Yusuke. Yusuke was handsome, but dull witted at times and usually resorted to brute force to resolve his problems. Kurama worried that if Yusuke and Hiei got into an argument, Yusuke would try to physically harm Hiei. It made Kurama tremble with fear to think of Hiei with bruises or scratches from the one he was with. Hiei walked to Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I can tell you how much Yusuke cares for me, and it's a lot. He wouldn't harm me in the slightest. He cares for me as much as I care for him. And don't say you weren't going to say anything, your eyes say otherwise." Hiei smiled reassuringly.

Kurama smiled and walked out. Hiei sat next to the unconscious Yusuke. He placed a hand soflty on Yusuke's forehead and brushed back his hair.

"Don't die on me, Yusuke. You know I wouldn't, so don't you even try." Hiei said softly to Yusuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke sat up and checked his surroundings. He was in his livingroom still. Hiei was at his side sleeping soundly. Yusuke smiled and kissed Hiei's forehead; it was so cute to see Hiei sleep. His facial expression was blank and relaxed and he seemed so peaceful in his sleep. But Hiei's sudden moment of tranquility stopped when he woke up.

"Yusuke…You're awake!" Hiei said, sighing with releif.

"Hiei, I'm sorry for what I did last night. I didn't mean to yell at you and be that way. I don't know what came over me." Yusuke said softly.

"It's ok, Yusuke, I forgive you." Hiei smiled.

"What happened last night? I could have sworn I had clothes on last night." Yusuke said, looking at his boxers.

Hiei took a breath and told Yusuke everything, leaving out the conversation with Kurama.

"I'm not giving up on you, Yusuke, so you hadn't give up either." Hiei said seriously.

"Ok, Hiei. I won't give up. But where will we start looking?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh……"

"So we're S.O.L., huh?" Yusuke said. "But if it makes a difference, Hiei, I'm not afraid to die."

"But I don't want you too. I'm afraid for you to die. Because if you go, I have no one else."

"You have Yukina. If I really do die, you still have you're younger sister to watch." Yusuke said reassuringly.

"I know. But Yusuke, I can't be with her like I am with you. My life wouldn't be the same."

" I know that it's hard to be happy when you lose someone you care for, but you may have to see that some things were destined to be that way. I'm sorry, Hiei. The cure sounds like something that we can't find." Yuske said softly.

"Yusuke, I refuse to let you die without you fighting it. You've survived several beatings, so why can't you survive this?" Hiei asked, becoming angry.

"It's ok. Until the day I go, I plan to live the life I had before this stupid curse thing." Yusuke said, attempting to stand.

Hiei watched silently. Hiei knew that there was nothing he could do to change Yusuke's mind. It was too hopless. What was to happen now? How long did Hiei and Yusuke have together before Yusuke left permanantly? Yusuke stumbled to his room to get some clothes on, cursing under his breath.

'_Why? Now of all times, why? Life seemed to be going pretty well for me with few exeptions. Now, I'm dying and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it.' _

"This is all so stupid! I'll bet you anything I won't get to see my mother again or I'll never see another birthday or anything interesting like my own house or family!" Yusuke yelled, falling to the floor and crying.

Hiei simply watched from afar, holding back his own tears. It was a first for Hiei, crying with sympathy. Hiei usually never cried, but Yusuke's grief was reason enough to cry in Hiei's eyes.

"Hiei…This might be an odd question to ask, but… Do you think that I… Can have a little time to myself? I need to think I need to cope." Yusuke said, stumbling to standing up.

Hiei watched as Yusuke turned around and faced Hiei. His eyes were soft and he smiled to Hiei warmly. Hiei nodded, gave a small smile, and was gone.

----------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked out in the park alone. He had a grin on his face like he knew a cheep secret. He partially was in shock. He couldn't believe that he was dying. It was almost as new to him as the day he died the first time. Death just didn't scare him like it did normal people. He'd been through it once, he could go through it again. He suddenly started to laugh. Maybe it was denial, or maybe he was going crazy, he didn't know or care, but it seemed to make him feel better. But it didn't last long because he was soon on the ground, crying. He cried until his eyes were dry.

"This makes no sense! Why? Why now? Why me?!" Yusuke yelled, pounding his fist on the floor.

He stopped crying and stood up in a fit of rage and began running. He couldn't stand aside like this and do nothing. He had to do something! But there was nothing, no one to turn to. The spirit wave only healed external wounds, not internal. What was he to do?! Genkai was as smart as she was pretty. She was no help what so ever. Kurama was smart, but he was here the previous night and didn't seem to help. Maybe he was jelous that him and Hiei for seeing each other. Or mad at Yusuke for taking Hiei. Yusuke didn't care, Hiei was everything to Yusuke. There was no way Yusuke was letting Hiei go. Yusuke suddenly tripped and fell hard on the concrete. He didn't bother getting up; his chest began to hurt again, worse then last night. He couldn't believe the pain and how intense it was. Yusuke cringed and writhed. Holding back his screams of torchure. He was in severe pain, but didn't know what to do about it. He was immobilized by it and there seemed to be nothing else for him to do, but try to take the pain. He struggled greatly to stand. He was having trouble breathing again and it complicated his attempt to stand. He struggled back to his home where he could rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei waited in Yusuke's window sill for him. Something kept telling him to go to Yusuke, but Yusuke wanted to be alone for a little while. But whatever was telling him to go to Yusuke felt like a strong vibe. When Hiei couldn't take it anymore, he pulled off his bandana and opened his Jagan, in search of Yusuke. His Jagan found him at the park, struggling and dragging himself in the direction of Hiei and his house. Hiei couldn't help but shiver as he watched Yusuke drag himself like that. How could he stand it? Hiei couldn't believe it. Yet still he thought that this was all his fault. He rested the back of his head against the window and watched Yusuke pretend like he was ok in case Hiei was watching; which he was. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, someone swift appeared and kidnapped Yusuke. Hiei stood on the balcony of the window and quickly jumped to the tree near Yusuke's apartment. He jumped fast towards the park to find Yusuke and his kidnapper.

-----------------------

Well that's the end of the fifth chapter! - tell me what you think. It's gonna get a whole lot more interesting after this! R and R!

UrameshiYusuke ( '-')


	6. Epitaph

**Epitaph**

Okay, I don't know many Linkin Park fans are reading this fanfic, but if you are, listen to Somewhere I Belong. I think that this song fits with a lot of the events in the story that and the fact that I like this song. - I left the lyrics for those of you non-LP listeners at the end of the chapter. But anywho! Enjoy the sad depressing chapter six, Epitaph, of New Relationships. This is the second to last chapter of the story. Next chapter will come out almost as soon as the fifth did! Expect it ever os soon!

UrameshiYusuke

------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei landed where he last saw Yusuke standing. He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. Who ever it was that kidnapped Yusuke couldn't have gotten far. There wasn't very far you could go without being spotted. There were few trees here. And no one was faster then Hiei. It was damn near impossible. Hiei walked slowly to see anything. Hiei quickly turned around when he heard a rustle of the trees behind him. It was Kurama who had Yusuke held bridal style in his arms. Hiei looked at Kurama sqintedly.

"Kurama, what are you doing? Why do you have Yusuke?" Hiei asked, slowly walking to Kurama.

"You know, you may have some good taste. He looks so cute in his sleep." Kurama said softly.

Hiei noticed that Kurama's voice was low and almost like it was maniacle. It didn't sound like Kurama at all to Hiei. Hiei took another step closer to Kurama who suddenly stepped back and from the tree, Kuwabara appeared. He was inches away from Hiei.

"Step asaid, this does not concern you." Hiei said, drawing his sword.

"You don't seem to understand, Hiei. This is our game. In order to win, you must kill us both." Kurama said with a snide smile.

"Kurama what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?!" Hiei yelled, holding his sword before Kuwabara.

There was no response from Kurama, but instead, Kuwabara attacked Hiei suddenly, grabbing ahold of his throat. Hiei acted quickly to release himself of Kuwabara's grip by stabbing his sword into Kuwabara's wrist. Kuwabara screamed with pain and let go of Hiei, who removed his sword and ran to attack Kurama. Kurama smiled dodged Hiei's attacks while still holding Yusuke. Hiei moved out of sight behind Kurama and was about to slice him in half when he turned around, deliberatly putting Yusuke before Hiei's blade.

"Now, now, you don't wanna hurt your precious boyfriend; would you?" Kurama said.

"Kurama, I will only warn you once, put Yusuke down and fight me like a man, otherwise your consequenses will be more dire." Hiei said tensly.

"But you're battle with me has far from started." Kurama smiled.

Kuwabara had appeared behind Hiei and now had his spirit sword. His wrist was gushing blood, but Kuwabara didn't seem to notice or care. He ran at Hiei in an attempt to stab Hiei dead in the chest. Hiei side stepped Kuwabara and was about to stab him in the chest when he saw Kuwabara smiling. Hiei stepped back and turned around quickly, moving away from Kuwabara, who was suddenly behind him. Hiei made one swift movement in slicing Kuwabara deep in the side. Kuwabara fell to the floor, holding his side. Hiei turned his direction to Kurama who was holding Yusuke acrost his lap. He was sitting against a tree stroking Yusuke's cheek softly and smiling. Hiei stared, formulating how he was going to get Yusuke out of Kurama's grasp. Kurama smiled and kissed Yusuke dead on the lips. Hiei clenched his fist and ran at Kurama aiming directly at the head. Kurama smiled and appeared to Hiei's side.

"You can't win, Hiei. Come back to me and I'll let your precious Yusuke live. We can even keep him as a pet for the little time he has left. What do you say, Hiei?" Kurama asked dodging Hiei's blade.

Kurama stood an even ten feet away from Hiei. He smiled and let go of Yusuke, holding on to only his neck. Kuwabara stood back up slowly he pulled out his spirit sword and stood before Hiei once more. Hiei kept his eyes on Yusuke as Kurama smiled and held him off the ground, still by his neck. Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama tightened his grip around Yusuke's throat. He didn't notice Kuwabara as ran and made a long cut down his chest. Hiei made a small gasp of surprise and fell to his knees, his blood splatting against the floor.

"Hiei you always were a big softie inside. I wish you were like this for me." Kurama said snidely. "Too bad it's gonna end with your death. I really wanted you to be with me. Like you had planned with Yusuke."

Hiei looked up as Kuwabara was standing over him, his sword positioned at his neck. He was smiling wickedly.

"Well, this is goodbye, huh, runt? I wish Urameshi were awake to see this." Kuwabara said as he kicked Hiei's stomach hard.

Hiei rolled a few feet away from the impact of the hit. Kuwabara stood over Hiei, this time his sword was positioned like a leaning stick at Hiei's heart. Kuwabara raised his spirit sword and was about to stab when suddenly his facial expression turned to shock. His sprirt sword dissapated and he fell to the floor next to Hiei, a large hole in the back of his head. Hiei quickly looked to Kurama who was being elbowed in the stomach by Yusuke. Kurama let go and fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Yusuke stumbled to catch his balance, but couldn't find it. Hiei caught Yusuke in his arms.

"Yusuke…" Hiei said softly.

Yusuke said nothing but kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei was taken aback by this sudden change in activity, but accepted it gladly. When they broke lips, Yusuke smiled.

"Hiei, promise me one thing." Yusuke said quietly.

Hiei leaned closer to hear Yusuke, who was talking as faintly as he was breathing.

"Don't give up on life when I go, ok? Promise you'll live out life to the fullest for me?" Yusuke said, smiling and trying to sit up.

Hiei nodded. _'He still has some life. Maybe it's like he said, he may live to see the end of tonight…That curse took effect too fast…But it's better this way. He'll no longer suffer.' _Hiei thought, smiling to Yusuke. Yusuke couldn't sit up and accepted laying down which was all he could do thanks to the curse. He was weak and almost lifeless. He looked Hiei in the eye and smiled. _'Hiei…I love you and I'm glad that I could spend the end of my life with you. My last wish would be to tell you this, but I don't have the strength nor the courage. I'm glad I got to kiss you one last time.' _Yusuke thought, falling unconsious.

"There's one last task I must complete." Hiei whispered as Yusuke fell unconsious.'_I must end the corrupt life of my ex-lover. He is suffering mentally just as bad as Yusuke is physically and I must be the one to stop his pitiful life.' _Hiei thought, standing up.

When Hiei stood up, a thornless rosewhip wrapped around Hiei's neck. Kurama pulled hard at Hiei and yanked him harshly towards him. Hiei, who's sword was out of reach tried to think of something as Kurama dragged Hiei towards him. Kurama brought Hiei three steps closer and was blasted back by Hiei's Fist of the Mortal Flame. Hiei got free of Kurama's rosewhip and automatically ran to attack him. Kurama dodged and ran in one direction turning into Youko towards Yusuke. Hiei didn't realize this until it was too late. Youko was already at Yusuke, who was still unconsious. Youko smiled and grabbed ahold of Yusuke's hair. He lifted Yusuke off the round and smiled at Hiei.

"I wonder how terrible it would be if suddenly something bad were to happen to Yusuke right here in front of you." Youko smiled and ran a sharp finger nail down Yusuke's neck lightly.

Hiei quivered slightly from anger and slightly from fear. Kurama was planning on killing Yusuke early. Hiei couldn't stand that Youko was being so ruthless right to Hiei's face. Kurama was simply jelous of Yusuke and in order to get the middle man, Hiei, he's trying to kill Yusuke. It made some form of sense, but no sense at all. Hiei's rage took over and he ran at Youko, grabbing his sword in the process. Youko threatened to kill Yusuke if Hiei stepped any closer, which Hiei ignored. Youko stabbed his claws through Yusuke's stomach and threw him to the side to fight Hiei. Yusuke, even through unconsiousness, screamed in pain as he was stabbed. Hiei's eyes widened and he attacked with his sword, cutting Youko several times but getting hit none. Hiei stopped his assult on Youko.

"Why aren't you attacking back, or dodging?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

Youko smiled and ran at Hiei. Hiei swiftly dodged his attacks and attakced at Youko. Hiei couldn't think of anything. He wanted to go see if Yusuke was alright, but there was nothing that he could do while fighting Youko. Hiei jumped high in the air above Youko's head. Youko watched Hiei's movements ever so closely. Hiei fell from the sky, his sword pointed at Youko. Youko dodged Hiei's sword and attacked from the side, hitting Hiei's ribs hard with his fist. Youko wasted no time attacking Hiei while he was down. He dug into Hiei's left side with his claws, smiling as he did such. Hiei let out a cry of pain and felt his entire left side go numb. Youko struck a nerve, but didn't stop there. He pulled his claw out of Hiei, splattering the grass with his blood; he dug his claws into Hiei's back and lifted him off the ground. He carried Hiei like that to where Yusuke lay; throwing Hiei next to him. Youko grinned.

"Aw. You do look like a cute couple." Youko snickered, standing back to deliver a final blow to Yusuke. "That way, when he dies, you can watch it from right next to him."

Hiei stumbled to his feet, standing in front of Yusuke. Youko smiled and ran at Hiei, who was too in pain to see Youko run. Youko stood a meer inches away from Hiei's face. He smiled and rested a hand on Hiei's cheek.

"Interesting, Hiei. I don't recall you ever putting your life before anothers like that before. Why is it you treat him more then you treated me?" Youko asked, sliding his hand from Hiei cheek to his neck; squeezing it slightly.

"Why you ask?" Hiei smiled. "Because I love him. More then I ever loved you. There's nothing you could do to change how I feel about him."

Youko's eyes widened in disbeleif. That was the feeling that Kurama longed for from Hiei. But that could never would be his. Those feelings were now Yusuke's and it pissed Kurama off. Hiei fell back onto the ground feeling faint. Youko ran at Hiei in anger to kill him and Yusuke. He intended to stab his claws through Hiei and into Yusuke, killing if not Hiei, Yusuke. Youko could die happily with that. He forced everything he had into delivering the final blow to both of them. Youko stopped inched before Hiei's face. Both their eyes were wide. Youko pulled his claw from Hiei's stomach and slowly turned back to Suichi. Hiei stared at his sword which was in Kurama's chest. Over his heart. Kurama simply smiled. Hiei was shocked.

"Ironic, Hiei, how you've hurt me here before. Now it's fatal. I thought that Youko could do the job that I couldn't. It doesn't seem to hurt here as much as it did the day you said you didn't love me. I don't know what it was I did that made you think that way about me. But still, my feelings for you live." Kurama said; coughing blood.

"I'm sorry, Kurama." Hiei said, twisting the blade in Kurama, killing him.

Hiei withdrew his blade and pushed Kurama off of him. He slowly got up and carried Yusuke on his back to Genkai's. When Hiei reached Genkai's temple, he passed out. Genkai stared at Hiei surprised to see such a thing. She took Yusuke and Hiei in to be treated of their wounds.

Hiei awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was in Genkai's temple; one of her many rooms. Hiei was feeling sore, but alive. He stood up and walked out of the room he was in. In the living area of Genkai's temple stood Koenma and Botan. Koenma had a calm and collected expression on his face. He did seem to be a little tense, but still upheld his reputation of being calm. Botan on the other hand looked as if she had been crying all night or in the last couple of hours due to the fact that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ah, Hiei. Good to see that you're wounds are healing. How are you?" Koenma asked modestly.

"Hn." Was his only response.

Genkai walked in and sat down. She had her eyes closed and by the expression on her face, she didn't intend on opening them. Hiei shot a stare at Koenma and did nothing else. Koenma knew Hiei was staring at him, but did nothing of it. Botan sniffled and walked slowly towards the door, and hit a full run before she reached the middle of the room. Koenma turned to Hiei. His heart skipped a beat as felt like he knew what was coming. Koenma's eyes were directed at Genkai as he slowly walked towards Hiei.

"Hiei, I-" Koenma began, but was cut off by Hiei.

"I don't want your pathetic speech about how attached to Yusuke I was and how the words you're about to say are going to hurt me. I don't care, just tell me." Hiei said, leaning against a wall. His voice quivering as he talked.

Koenma sighed and turned his attention to Hiei.

"Hiei, Yusuke…died early this morning. It was either the curse or the wound by Youko, either way it happened just shortly after you appeared on Genkai's doorstep this morning." Koenma said, keeping his eyes on Hiei.

Hiei's expression never changed. He looked at Koenma with the same cold stare. Hiei pushed off the wall and walked out. As he stood at the doorway, Koenma spoke.

"Why did you tell me to say what I had to even when you knew what it was?" Koenma asked.

"I only wanted to make sure it was real." Hiei said, walking out the door.

" Hiei, they're going to have a cerimony for his death later today. Perhaps sometime tonight. I hope you'll come." Hiei never looked at Koenma, he just walked out. "Hiei-" Koenma began.

"Leave him be. He suffers more then we do because of the fact that he was more attached to Yusuke then we were. Just leave him alone to grasp the fact that Yusuke won't come back this time. Even if he already knowes." Genkai said, her eyes still closed.

"…"

Hiei stared into the sky from the very tip of a oak tree; no reason to think to himself, no reason to do anything. He couldn't believe that the one person he truly loved was gone. Out of his life as fast as he had walked in. Yusuke was the one thing next to his only family that he loved most. And someone or something killed him. Hiei looked to the sky. The soft wind was almost like a small feeling of comfort from the sky.

"Yusuke." Hiei said softly into the wind.

Hiei jumped towards the forest, heading deep into it to confine himself in solitude. He wanted nothing to deal with humanity or life itself now. Now, Hiei felt like there was nothing for him; he felt hollow and alone. He stopped on a tall thick tree branch and layed on it. Hiei looked to the sky once more and shed one tear which landed in the palm of his hand. Hiei layed his head against the tree and simply cried. He cried until he cried himself asleep on the tree branch. In his lap lay over thirty large, black, tear gems. Hiei slept until late that night. When he awoke, he found his tear gems in his lap and the one in his hand, remembering nothing about crying them. He looked at the one in his hand and examined it. It was his tear gem and so were the rest on his lap. Hiei stared amazed at his own feelings. It was Yusuke who changed Hiei so greatly in such a short amount of time. In a matter of weeks, Hiei felt the feeling of love like he never had before. Hiei stared at his tear gems and simply threw them to the ground, no reason in keeping them. He kept only one; the one in his hand to remind him of Yusuke. Hiei jumped in the directoin of which he came to return to Genkai's temple. Where he could see Yusuke's physical body one last time.

Hiei reached the temple in a matter of moments and walked in. Genkai stood dressed in black, on her way out. She looked at Hiei.

"It's at Yusuke's house. It's about to start in a few." Genkai said, walking past Hiei.

Hiei walked out and shut the door. He sped towards Hiei's house, seeing Genkai not to far behind him. When he made it to Yusuke's house, there were several people that Hiei had never seen before and even Keiko was there, pretending like she was sad. Hiei cringed at the sight of Keiko and her false sadness. Hie was suspicious of this. Hiei walked towards Yusuke's casket and bowed, saying a little prayer inhis mind for his lover. Keiko noticed Hiei and walked beside him.

"You were a frind of Yusuke's weren't you?" Keiko aske sweetly.

Hiei held back the strong urge to kill her where she stood. Hiei never liked Keiko because of her so called "innocent" act. Hiei hated her false attitude.He turned his attention to a nearby wall, pretending it was more interesting then what she was rambling about.

" Hn." Was his only respone.

"So you weren't his friend? Did you hate him? Did he hate you?" Keiko asked.

Hiei grinded his teeth in frustration. She was like Kuwabara, annoying.

"…"

"You did hate him, huh?" Keiko asked. "Well me too."

Hiei's eyes shot open wide. Did she just say she hated her?

"I thought you and Yusuke were to together." Hiei said, trying to get moer information.

"We were, but he said I was a little controlling and so he dumped me. I got mad and got a little help. I found a demon who could help me get my revenge by putting a curse in it that would kill him in less then a day. It takes almost five hours to take full effect. He put the curse in a picture and gave it to Yusuke's mom. Once it was dropped or cut open, the curse would attack him and only him." Keiko said, smiling wickedly.

Hiei shook with fury. His eyes shot to Keiko's face. She scooted back fast simply from Hiei's galre. Hiei drew his sword in front of the entire cerimony and killed Keiko. He glared at everyone and dissapeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. The end of the sixth chapter. The seventh is the end. The final chapter of New Relationships. As I promised, the lyrics of Somewhere I Belong:

_Linkin Park- Somewhere I Belong_

_When this began,_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness in side of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck/Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain 'til it's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I_

_What do I have but negativity_

'_Cause I can't justify the_

_Way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_The fault is my own_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain 'til it's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything_

'_Til I break away from me_

_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain 'til it's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel like I'm_

_Somewhere I belong _


	7. Hiei's Dissapearance

Hiei's Disappearance

This is it. the final chapter. thank you all for everything and i hop eyou like this one. (it's shorter then the rest) But hey I'm planing on making another story, justgotta figure out what for...

-----------------------------------------

Hiei ran from Yusuke's house. Not only did Yusuke and Hiei spend their time there, the one person Hiei hated almost as much as Kuwabara, tells him that she gave Yusuke that curse. Hiei ran faster, becoming invisible to the human eye. He ran into the forest where he once was earlier that day. He was trying to find the cave that he had used to get out of demon world in the very beginning. That was where his salvation lied. Demon world was like a second home to Hiei, but nonetheless, he could come there and be bothered by nothing. No one could come and bother Hiei in his moment of despair. He jumped into the entrance of the cave and walked into it. It was large and dark, but nothing scared Hiei in it. Not the spiders, not the bats not even the small demons that had manifested there due to the demonic aura of the portal that would take him away from this world. Hiei took one step in the portal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice behind him.

Hiei turned around and saw Koenma in his teenager form. Koenma smiled and looked around the cave.

"You are one weird home designer." Koenma joked.

"What the hell do you want?" Hiei said.

"I was asked to take you to spirit world. To see someone." Koenma said seriously.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"He said watching you was worse then watching Keiko the day he died the first time." Koenma smiled.

"Shut up and take me there." Hiei said shortly.

"Ok, ok." Koenma said.

Spirit world was a large palace that was owned by King Enma, Koenma's father. But Usually, King Enma was out and Koenma held up the throne. Inside the palace was nothing but tall walls that were dark at the top so no one saw the roof. Some said that it was endless. Hiei followed Koenma inside and down the halls of spirit world. Hiei kept to himself, remembering how him, Goki and Kurama came here to steal three artifacts and cause major destruction. That was how he first met Yusuke. The new spirit detective. Hiei smiled and thought of how weak Yusuke was then compared to the power he had owned now. If Hiei's strength was anything like it was now, he could have killed Yusuke then. But he was glad that he didn't. Yusuke had changed Hiei a lot in the few weeks they were together. The large door before Hiei and Koenma opened and Hiei was in Koenma's office. Hiei was about to say something when Koenma spoke first.

"Do, please, make yourself at home. I've got some business to attend to." Koenma said turning back into his younger form.

He jumped into his chair and sat there for a moment. Hiei made himself at home by leaning against a nearby wall for whoever it was that had called him here. To be honest, Hiei could damn near swear that it was Yusuke. Suddenly, a young woman's voice came over the intercom on Koenma's desk.

"Koenma, sir, he's ready." Came the voice.

"Bring him in." Koenma said quietly.

The large double doors opened creakily and slowly. It took only moments, but to Hiei it was an eternity. Finally the doors opened to where Hiei could see the visitor. Hiei couldn't help but smile. It was none other then Yusuke. Yusuke looked directly towards Hiei and smiled.

"Hey, you miss me?" Yusuke smiled, walking over to the little Yokai.

Hiei didn't answer, but only smiled. He was too overjoyed to say anything. Suddenly there was a small clink on the ground. Yusuke looked to the floor and saw a large black tear gem. Yusuke picked it up and smiled broadly.

"What's this? You're crying?! Over me?!" Yusuke said surprised.

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Hiei cried, hugging Yusuke suddenly.

Yusuke said nothing this time and smiled down warmly at Hiei, hugging him back.

Koenma sat in the distance and smiled. There wasn't anything he could do but smile. Yusuke kissed Hiei on the forehead.

"Hiei, I can't stay, you know that, right?" Yusuke asked, looking down at him.

Hiei simply nodded, not letting go of the hug or looking at Yusuke.

"You asked me to keep a promise to live life to the fullest, Yusuke. But I don't think I can. You not being around me isn't the same." Hiei whispered.

"Hey, I hear that reincarnation always works." Yusuke smiled.

"There's no use if I don't remember you!!" Hiei yelled.

Yusuke said and did nothing. Held Hiei close and kissed him one more time, this time on the lips.

"Hiei, I love you." Yusuke said hugging Hiei close.

"…..I love you…too." Hiei whispered.

"I'm glad I got to tell you that. It was driving me crazy." Yusuke smiled. "I gotta go now. Hiei, take care till you come and join me, ok?" Yusuke said letting go of their embrace.

Hiei kept his face hidden and nodded. He still didn't want to see Yusuke. It would hurt him too much. Yusuke walked to Koenma and nodded. Koenma led Yusuke out of the office, leaving Hiei there. Hiei stood in that one spot for a moment and disappeared from the castle. He reappeared in the demon world and wasn't heard form or seen for eight years. The last person saying to have seen Hiei said that he was a different person then he had used to be. He seemed kind hearted and nice. Hiei returned to his homeland and lived a calm life with his sister awaiting his slow death. He finally died after Yukina had married and had her third child, whom after Hiei's death she had named him Hiei.

One hundred years later, the demon world had adopted many human was such as shops, streets, clothes, playgrounds for young demons and even schools. In a small Youkai city playground there is a young demon child playing. The demon was small; about waist high with long black hair and markings on his face, arms and chest; which was covered by his large tee shirt. He wore small blue jeans and had brown eyes. He looked to the sunset boredly. He looked like he was waiting for someone and that person hadn't appeared there yet. The sky was a glowing orang-ish red. He kicked at the dirt and walked around with his hands behind his head. Tired of waiting, the young demon walked out of the park. He passed by several streets and alleys, expecting to see someone every time. Near a dark narrow passage at the end of the block came a small scream. The little demon ran to the passage and peeked over the corner. There were several tall demons looking down at a young wounded demon a little smaller then he was. The small demon at the corner jumped out and attacked the tall demons. He punched and attacked and finally won the battle.

"Yu-chan, I'll never have any fun if you suddenly appear out of nowhere and "save me" when I'm not in trouble." Whined the smaller demon.

The smaller demon was about shoulder high to Yu-chan. He had spiky hair with a white starburst at the bangs. This small demon had no markings but wore usually black and gray. His red eyes looked over to Yu-chan.

"Yu-chan?" asked the smaller Youkai.

"Yea?" Yu-chan said looking from store to store.

"What do we do now?"

"We try to find a way to get stronger and get out of this wannabe city." Yu-chan said walking to the park.

"We're strong enough, right?"

"It's hard to explain, Hii-chan. There isn't much we can really do now because of our age." Yu-chan said, sighing, walking on.

Hii-chan sat against a tree and clenched his teeth. Yu-chan stopped and walked to Hii-chan, resting his hand above Hii-chan's shoulder against the tree.

"Listen, Hii-chan I know it's difficult now, but when we get older, we'll become stronger and then we'll get out of this hell hole. We'll become the strongest demon's out here and we'll go to the human world and rule over there, ok?" Yu-chan said smiling.

"…On one condition." Hii-chan said quietly.

"Yea, what is it?" Yu-chan said.

"You must promise that you and I will stat together forever. Ok? You won't leave me and I won't leave you. Ok?" Hii-chan asked, looking Yu-chan dead in the eye.

Yu-chan stared and smiled.

"Ok." He said softly, kissing Hii-chan on the lips.

'_It's the least I can do for all those years you waited for me, Hiei.'_

'_Thank you, Yusuke.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

That's it, the end of the chapter. If you haven't guessed Yu-chan is Yusuke's reincarnation and Hii-chan is, you guessed it,Hiei's reincarnation. I hope you all liked it and thank you for your reviews and ideas! I'm very proud of my story and how popular it had become. Thanks for your support!

UrameshiYusuke


End file.
